


Landslide

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Titan both sumo dude and atv master, eden adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: The landslides...the landslides...
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Landslide

It was enough for Q’hara to manage this new Ifrit egi. Now he had to keep Ifrit in mind, while also hoping to hells he was attacking Titan. He motioned for the Egi to strike and-

“Q’hara, look out!”

Syngigeim’s warning came too late. Titan punched and a wave of rock crashed into Q’hara, pulling him towards the edge. Just before he was knocked off, a hand reached out to grab him and pull him back.

“Watch your footwork,” Arashi scolded, before leaping back into the fray.

-

Why was the reimagined Titan so buff? Why  did the reimagined Titan have wheels? Thoughts Q’hara had as he faced this fiend of his nightmares. Titan began gearing up for a leap which meant getting close and getting ready for the knockback. This time, Q’hara readied up his surecast, he was just a few spells away from getting Phoenix ready and  _wait, why is Titan riding a car now!?_

“Get over here Q’hara!” He heard Arashi shout.  _I’m sprinting as fast as I can!_ He thought. He could  _feel_ the car pass behind him and the force of it shoved him over to the edge of the arena. And then the vehicle riding jerk drove one square over forcing him to make another dash on to the other side of him and – Yes! Phoenix  was ready!

Q’hara felt the force of fire and renewal travel from the book around his body as he was forced to the edge once more from the primal’s dash. And now fire flew easily from himself, as quick as he could think. And that was especially handy as he had to run once more  while Titan quaked the ground from everywhere except at his feet.

He would say this was a bit easier than what it once was, but the attacks from Titan were anything but easy.  _Experienced_ .  _That’s the word,_ Q’hara thought to himself as he avoided certain death.

**Author's Note:**

> ...good god we have Titan Unreal at this exact point in time now. That's a thing I'll try to put myself through at some point.


End file.
